harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Guide to Security
The Hierarchy The Head of Security holds authority over the entire department. The Warden holds authority over the brig and the armoury. They can authorize equipment and order officers within the Brig, unless otherwise overridden by the Head of Security. The Warden is also responsible for the upkeep and treatment of prisoners, an is responsible for their well-being, injury, or death, even if caused by other officers. The Equipment See Security Items. Law Corporate Regulations is a summary of most crimes with some suggested sentence times. The Captain is sometimes able to set his own guidelines in exceptional circumstances, such as Code Red emergencies and stationwide threats. Standard Procedure For Non-Security Personnel * Do not attempt to apprehend criminals. Call for security. * Self-defence is acceptable if escape is not possible and danger to life, limb, or critical property is present (tampering with vital equipment or physically threatening an individual). * Do not break police tape without good reason. Having to walk slightly further than normal is not a good reason. For Prisoners * Don't be stupid. If you are incarcerated, do not attempt escape over minor offences. * Irritating officers for amusement is a generally poor idea. Refrain from repeatedly banging upon windows. * Do not attempt suicide over brig time. It is a bannable offence. * If you feel you have been unjustly incarcerated, contact the Warden, Head of Security, and then Internal Affairs (in that order). Responding to Calls If someone calls for security an officer should respond. Having another officer use the camera potato to check the area is also recommended. Additional officers should be dispatched as needed. Upon arriving at the scene, the first responder is expected to gauge the exact nature at the scene. If the scene is clear: * Radio in the situation at the scene. * Ensure the safety of any crew in the immediate vicinity. * Identify witnesses. * Secure the scene in the event of occurrences (tape off area/disallow witness to leave). * Proceed to 'Collecting Evidence' If the scene is not clear: * Identify nature of threat. * If threat is able to be handled by officers on scene: Proceed with mediation/detainment. * If threat is unable to be handled by officers on scene: Request immediate assistance. Upon requesting assistance, await said assistance before proceeding. Ensure your safety before ensuring the safety of others on scene. Collecting Evidence * Crime scenes must be sealed off for evidence to be valid. Ensure non-security personnel do not enter the scene. Avoid cordoning off high-traffic areas unless a serious crime (such as murder or mutiny) has been committed. Permission from the relevant head of staff, head of security, or captain should be gained to cordon off high-traffic areas of specific departments. * If possible, cordoned off areas should still allow access around it, via maintenance tunnels, less area taped off, or other methods. * Autopsies are secondary to cloning of non-criminal employee bodies. Autopsies should be performed within the morgue after cloning attempts have been made. * Disrupt standard station operation as little as possible around the crime scene. * Investigative staff (Detective/Forensics) should be requested. Officers on scene are expected to ensure scene security until/during the arrival of/processing of the scene by investigative staff. If no investigative staff is available, officers are expected to secure evidence on scene. * Witness statements should be taken (either via recorder or on paper) and physical evidence should be secured. Handling Evidence * Ensure gloves are worn to prevent contamination of evidence. * Items that can be, must be held in evidence bags for transportation. * Crime scene must be preserved until all evidence is collected. * After evidence is collected, cadavers may be removed to the morgue and area may be cleaned up. Arrest Proceed as follows during the event of detainment: * Announce intention to arrest and charges vocally. * Request the suspect surrender peaceably * If suspect resists, attempt to handcuff. Verbal disagreement or swearing is not resisting. Verbal threats of violence, damage, or death are considered resisting arrest. * If suspects fight back or run, apply needed force to cease flight and detain suspect. A charge of resisting arrest should be applied in this case. * Remove suspect to brig for processing. For witnessed major/violent crime: * Immediately attempt detainment of suspect, with charges read out when suspect is secured. * Remove suspect to brig for processing. Processing * Ensure Warden is aware of incoming prisoner. * Bring prisoner to processing/booking room. Leave secured if violent/repeat offender. * Check prisoner’s pockets (coat/jumpsuit), pack, and any containers within pack. * Confiscate any contraband/evidence found. Note: Evidence must have pertinence to the case. If there is no direct correlation, evidence should be returned to person or respective department. * Inform the prisoners superior of the arrest. * Proceed to ‘Jailing’. Questioning * Questioning should be done in the brig. Booking/Processing is to be used for ‘informal’ interviews. Interrogation should be used in the case of more in depth investigations. * If the person is not a suspect, do not handle them as an offender (handcuffing, stunning, or flashing them is not okay). * Ensure usage of recorder during interrogations; ensure the suspect/prisoner/witness is aware they are being recorded. Ensure the suspect/prisoner/witness states their or has their name/occupation stated at the beginning of an interrogation. * If person remains uncooperative, make note of this. Seek advice from your Head of Security. Jailing * Move prisoner to appropriate cell. * Place personal items the prisoner was deemed able to keep upon release in cell locker. * Set cell timer to appropriate time and secure cell. * Remove handcuffs from prisoner’s person within secure cell if able to do so without severe risk to own wellbeing. * Ensure records are properly updated to reflect prisoner’s crimes/status. Release * When timer expires, an officer should always be present to escort former prisoner from the brig. Permanent Holding * Bring prisoner to Prison Processing Area. * Have prisoner remove all items (barring ‘safe’ access Identification Cards, PDAs, Radio Headsets additional cartridges/chips are removed from radios/PDAs). In the event a prisoner is uncooperative or cannot be allowed out of handcuffs without threat to officers’ wellbeing, officers should assist the prisoner in assuming proper garb. * Transfer prisoner into permanent holding. Notes: Prisoners moved into permanent holding should be checked on regularly. Heads of staff should also be informed of their Status. Security controlled locations Arrivals Checkpoint: This checkpoint is near the arrival shuttle. It has an ID computer which the HoP can man as well as other security computers. There is also a locker with security gear. Late-joining security officers might find it to be a good idea to take the equipment from here. The Brig: The Warden runs this within this area. He has authority over Security Officers within this area. The Brig itself has cells and cell timers. Security Office and Armory: Security’s home base. The armory contains additional weapons and armor which the HoS and Warden have access to. They should hand out this additional equipment as the situation escalates aboard the station. The security lockers with equipment are found here as well as the Head of Security’s Office and the Briefing Room/Lounge. Within the Breifing Room/Lounge is a SECTech machine. Contained within are several pieces of equipment useful to security officers (flashes, flash bangs, handcuffs, evidence bag boxes, and doughnuts). Tips * Application of lethal force is often not the only solution to an issue. Lethal force should only be pursued if all other routes fail. * Do not needlesly escalate situations, you should be working to defuse any potential hostile situation, rather then resort to your weapons. * You are a Corporate Security Officer not a Police Officer or Entity of a Military. Your job is to ensure the safety of your corporation’s investment (I.E. Smooth operation of your assigned station). * Apply escalating force as deemed necessary by suspect’s actions. Minimal force as required by a situation should be applied. * Minimal force should be used at all appropriate times, but not at the risk of your own life. * Talk first (unless the suspect lets their weapons do the talking). * Remember, Beepsky can be a useful tool in the apprehension of criminals. * Heads of Department have the final say over their department (barring Central Command/Captain ruling). * Ensure access is properly cleared with Heads of Departments barring exceptional circumstances (i.e. major crime in progress). The Escape Shuttle In the event that a shuttle is en route (either transfer or escape), your job will be to ensure that everyone proceeds on the shuttle in an orderly fashion. No foul play. Any dangerous behavior should be treated as such. Prisoners in the brig should only be held in the security area of the shuttle. Security, Guide to